phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June ● July-September ● October-November ● December 2010: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2011: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sept ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec Ongoing projects — Newsletters — Affiliated wikis discussions New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spreading spam, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. Affiliated Wikis update Anyone that has asked about creating an officially-affiliated wiki in another language (Dutch, Spanish, German, etc.), I haven't forgotten about this. I will be working on this again starting this weekend. One of the biggest things is that I need to get the info on the file pages straightened out. We can worry about uploading better screenshots later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Most messages relating to this have been moved to the new Affiliated wikis discussions page. Question on the shortest song.... Hey...I'm wondering if "Space Adventure" should be the shortest Phineas and Ferb song...because the length is 00:05....because it says that the song "I Want Nothing" is the shortest song, but the song's length is 00:08 Clanice 11:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : "Space Adventure" is a jingle, "I Want Nothing" is an actual song. : Although, the shortest jingle is not "Space Adventure", it's tied between Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus and "So Peanutty" with 0:04. And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 21:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Still to be checked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Coding The Monobook coding for this wiki--my version--is ready. You can view it yourself here. Note that I cannot see the changes for myself, probably due to a caching issue. However, you may be able to see it now, or after a while, since a similar thing happened when I (with help) made a new Monobook CSS for Ben 10 Fan Fiction (which I modified into here). Also, it comes with a sidebar for FREE! (Plus copying and pasting fee. :P) One more thing: update the site notice. It still mentions voting for the fan-picked Phineas and Ferb a month after it was over. Dweebs, that's a soccer ball! ''This'' is a football! 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : That looks pretty good. I think Topher mentioned elsewhere that we don't do much with the Monobook skin, but I do want to get it updated because I think that's what's used when I check the wiki on my BlackBerry. It can't display a lot, but the menus should be the same as what we have on this Oasis skin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Missed the part about the site notice. I'll change it in a few minutes. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) (Completed a couple hours later that night.) Merging were-cow on a rampage / run We got a problem on a new song from the title above that suggest to be merge into one article that I agree on it. In youtube, someone make a song that merge the two song and called it "Were-cow". So can you look at this and fix it? Patrickau 26 13:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't watched the episode again since the premiere, so I don't remember if the two songs are similar. If they are, it's probably the same song. We had that happen once or twice before. I'll check into it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea I'm not sure if this idea will be that easy, but: MediaWiki:Emoticons It says you can change the emoticons. Maybe we can put P&F smilies there! But it may not be easy, since you have to make it the right size, and it can't end up as a white, black, or whatever background. Do you think this a good idea? And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 22:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the reminder. I saw some other wikis using larger icons, so I wanted to find out exactly how they worked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 image Please add an image for Season 3 in the Songs category. Season 3 has already been released but the image is still No Screenshot 2.png. I'd change it myself, but the page has been locked so only Admins can edit it. —Michael.F 08:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :On a side note, can you please update and delete Category talk:Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension). Thanks in advance. —Michael.F 14:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: The picture for the Season 3 opening song has been updated and that talk page has been deleted. I've got the Blogs help page open so I can work on that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Please do. The image on the Blogs help page uses the Monaco skin so new users may get confused. It also doesn't include the rules from Topher208's "A Blog New World". 07:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Templates Do you mind if I use Template:Quote and Template:Infobox character on ''The Angry Beavers'' Wiki? The former so I could add to the episode pages which have the Quotes section and the latter as I'm not too impressed with the default infobox character template. Thanks in advance. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 17:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : Go right ahead. If you have any questions about how they work, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: I imported the templates to The Angry Beavers wiki and yes; I do have a question. How does the Infobox character template work? ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 20:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: I should be able to stop by later this week. I thought we had the documentation cleaned up for it, but I can double-check it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm late on this update, but I might as well mention this before I forget. I eventually figured out how the Infobox character template works, and added it to the characters' pages on The Angry Beavers wiki. ::::However, there's a few colors I ended up not using: light orange, orange, maroon, forest green, and purple. What should I do with them? ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 19:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC) NEW PHINEAS AND FERB WIKI IN SPANISH! Hi! I'm from Spain and I LOVE Phineas and Ferb show so I'm doing a Phineas and Ferb Wiki about the Spanish version, cause the other Spanish Wikia is really about Latin American version (character names, episodes, etc.) So, the Wiki that I'm doing (with friends, like TurenMaster) is only from and for Spain. Here is the link: http://es.phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Inicio (actually it's in construction...) I hope you like my idea. Thanks! P.S: Sorry for my little English, but now I'm learning :$ Phineasferbspain 10:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry. Many times, people who learn English as a second (or third, or fourth...) language often do better than some of the people where it's supposed to be their first language. : It's been a while since I looked through what the episodes were called in other countries, but it makes sense that what you see in Spain can be different than what is seen in Latin America. I will try to put information about your wiki in one of our newsletters. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ferbot is a bot Hello Ferbot's owner, Ferbot has been flagged as a bot user on Phineas and Ferb Wiki Vietnamese, hope you know this. Note: This message to both RRabbit and Topher •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 04:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : Since I haven't been over there in a while, you will need to tell me what you want Ferbot to change. I'm still having some problems with my Internet connection, but I'm close to getting it straightened out. So hopefully I can catch up yet again with what's been going on. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi, RRabbit! So, I was looking for a nice signature, I had an idea: using the same letters of Phineas and Ferb logo to write my username. So, I did it. I really liked my work, so I decided training that. Then, I saw your username and thought it would be perfect to train, because it has a lot of letters that are already in the Logo and some that aren't there, like "R" (capital), "T", and "42". So, I made it! I'm leaving this message to show it to you, because, after all, it's your name. You can use it however you like. Here it is. By the way, congratulations for your article in Wiki Wisdom! 16:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : That's pretty good. I usually don't like fancy signatures, but I may give that a try. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome! Tour De Ferb request permission to change tour de ferb-phineas and ferb family christmas' broadcast number since tour de ferb is the official 130th episode. PnFforever 07:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : Which page is this on? There's several episodes between "Tour" and the upcoming Christmas show. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : Remember the movie,it's broadcast num. is not 130 but Tour de Ferb is so the episodes Tour de Ferb to A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas's broadcast number are 130 to 139.-PnFforever 12:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) helping the wiki Hello RRabbit42, I have been checking out this wiki and others and for the content we manage and edit here this a very solid wiki. I was thinking if we could implement an "User of the Month" idea for the Main Page or an achievement and trophy program to reward editors. I don't care for recognition or achievements myself, but I would like to stimulate other editors to keep the wiki clean and growing, with 30 or more editors that make 10 contributions a day we should be in top shape. Tell me what you think about it. It's some mysterious force! Whatever they build every day gets taken away! 02:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : There was another person that came up with a similar idea and put it in a blog. We were going to check it a bit more because it initially sounded like a "vote for your favorite user" kind of thing, rather than spotlighting someone who did well during that time. The idea of a featured user is good. We will just need to figure out how to put it into place. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you unbanned me because I made a huge mistake again in front of Isabella and the Lego Liker. Please give me a last chance and I promise that won't do it again. I'm sorry. <:'-( Disneydude94 01:29, November 18, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 01:29, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Ferbot with community Hi RRabbit, we have discussed about this problem before and now I will try to help you solve this problem. In order to run Ferbot in all PF affiliated wikis, the first thing, Ferbot need to be given admin's rights by the admins there and flagged as a bot by Wikia Staff. The hard thing here is Ferbot with admin rights. I believe I can convince them, with your reputation, a notable member of this community, they are applying to be joined, not you ask them. *''Vietnamese'': has been done, Dutch: both Donnax and you are admins, and Ferbot is bot, do you want him to be admin?. *''German'': Shego123 can think about it, Spainish: AndePhineas is friendly, Portuguese: I may talk to Diovos, Polish: MaLin, but she is usually inactive or Finealt, maybe. *''Wikia Staff'': Tim Quievryn believes in you. I'm going to do this now, and hope success. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 04:10, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : See the "Ferbot" section below. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Users have disagreed with me adding the RW tags on episode. If summary and initial summary amounts to only 20% of the articles, and 80& goes to all other sections, would it be in the Real World Perspective? The Movie uses the RW tag and no one complained. —Michael.F 04:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : The Real World icon and category is mainly for pages about things you and I can experience in the world. Examples include an actor like Caroline Rhea, a book you can read and games you can buy. : There are a few sections on episode pages that qualify a real world information: Background Information, Production Information, Errors and Allusions. But the rest deals with "in-universe" information, as if you and I lived in Danville near Phineas and Ferb and were hanging around with them. : The "in-universe" information makes up the majority of the page, so episodes really don't qualify to be tagged as a real world article. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::So why does the movie get one? 06:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: It shouldn't, either. I'll clean those up tomorrow since it's getting late now. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Save yourself the trouble. I'll fix what everyone here was too stupid to remove. —Michael.F 07:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Stupid? Or just nobody noticed before and/or didn't get around to fixing before? If the second two, then we'll just chalk it up to people being busy and no harm done. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : I was on the chat right now and recently check my email about this, you don't have to say the "stupid" word since it was no harm done what RRabbit42 said and you did what you taught was right and good for this wikia. Patrickau 26 07:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Kick ban from chat and the rights of a true chat moderator Hello RRabbit42, nice to meet you again, what could a chatmod "do"? Don't understand the situation and "closing eyes" to ban someone imediately with no warning? Is that your chatmod? Or Patrickau's chatmod? See this prove first: CHAT PROVE FROM PHINEAS AND FERB WIKI CHAT I come to your wiki chat and express feeling about the unacceptance of an article Phineas and Ferb on Uncyclopedia. Candace is a bitch,... Phineas...(the words are not good). I feel so not nice about that article. When I presented my feelings and take evidence on their words from Uncyclopedia, I got kicked imediately with no warning first or something reason. But in that case, I was not at fault, and did not need any warnings, I'm not breaking any rules when I share my discomfort thinking about that Uncyclopedia article. I need an explain from you and explain from your chat moderator. When promoting some one to be admin or chatmod, you should have hesitated to think about it what you are going to do, thinking about that person history, don't arbitrarily. With a "wonderful amazing fighting history" with notable member like PFMuffinStrike, the person who "closing eyes" banned me from chat has many "good qualities" with "the trust and admiration" of your admin-Patrickau and a "October 26, 2011"-user MysteriousForce to become a really true chatmod huh? Right, RRabbit42? I'm waiting to see your explain in this talk page. Who touch me without reason will not be peace where I am. Oh, well, my history has been marred without reason at all, the Wikia log still shows I'm, or used to be a banned user here. A Wiki Tester, Aislinghope 06:32, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : It looks like you got caught in the "no profanity" rule for the Chat. We occasionally have trolls come into the Chat just so they can be jerks, use profanity, or otherwise show they have nothing better to do. : I have restored your access to chat. We will have a policy shortly about what's allowed in the chat, but for right now, be aware that we don't like profanity. I see by the screenshot that you were trying reference what someone else had said on Unencyclopedia. Unencyclopedia is a place where people can write whatever they want and hopefully it will be humorous or satire. Sadly, profanity and unkind things are a part of that site. : I will need to re-read your message later since I think you're trying to recommend some other people become chatmods. We don't want an excessive number of chatmods, but we do want to give people the chance to help out with this wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :: It is okay, it doesn't matter, I'm not mad with anybody. About giving chatmod to users, I just recommend you should thinking more closely who you give the rights to. Patience, calm, friendly,... like Bpendragon. A chatmod like a child or young easily gets angry when things happen or a their hater users come. "I have the power, Don't mess at me" like Isabella Lego Liker. But it is okay, I believe you and this wiki will run well. About number of chatmods, I do not mean that, it depends on you and Topher, and the policies of this wiki. I usually follow your wiki activity and I have discovered major of interesting things. So keep up your great work. ::A Wiki Tester, Aislinghope 09:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ferbot Hi, I’m Matthew, an admin of Phineas And Ferb Polish Wiki. A short time ago Xiao Qiao wrote to me about Ferbot and possibility of using it in other language communities. As I can see there is for now only one community (Netherlands) which is using it, but without admin access (is it ok.?) and two communities (Vietnam, Germany) which have a Ferbot with sysop level but without any edition. Of course we are interested in this topic, but we have a difficulties with our bureaucrat and there is noone who can give an access to Ferbot – now I’m waiting for answer from wikia admins regarding giving me a bureaucrat rights. However I would like to know how exactly it works? I’m database analyst and programmer, so this is my typically curiosity. Can you give me some example? Is it possible to create rules of editing or something? It’s managed completely by you, or other admins have an impact too? Kind regards! --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 11:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Edit: Okay, I give sysop level to Ferbot. --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 12:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Most bots do not have admin rights, but we added that so it could be used to update protected pages. The actual editing is done with a program like AutoWikiBrowser. All those edits are registered under the bot account and they're normally hidden so they don't fill up the Recent Changes list. :: Topher has stopped using the Ferbot account, so essentially I'm the sole user for it. I don't know if Wikia would allow it to be shared out with a lot of people. So, either you would need to give me a list of what needs to be changed (such as "change all references to Perry the Platypus to Perry het Vogelbekdier" on the Dutch wiki), or maybe we should look at each admin creates a new account and gets that registered as a bot so they can make the changes themselves. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for your answer. How do you estimate - when we can start using it? It depends on Wikia Staff decision I suppose? --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 06:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi RRabbit42, I have send messages to the admins of other wikis, and Finealt (Polish) and Shego (German) have accept, now I'm waiting for Diovos (Portuguese) and AndePhineas (Spainish). So when Ferbot has been flagged in all wikis, you can use him for commnunity. I mean Ferbot is a bot for our community, not the bot is used by everyone. Ferbot is bot in all wikis, which creates consistency. The important thing we want to do: interwiki, in wikipedia, there are a lot of bots for that purpose. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao '(☎ leave a message ♪)' 09:26, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Additionally I also would like to use Forbot for conservation and small fixes. Option with possibillity of making changes by myself looks really nice to me. --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 10:22, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Request for comment May I have your opinion here please? Thank you. – Echmann1174 (talk) 04:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) : I figured out what was going on, but I'll explain it on that page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) POV for Songs I have read in the manual of style that only some songs should be in the RW POV. Which songs should be in the IU POV and which songs should be in the RW POV? For the IN songs, how shall I enter information regarding their inclusion in soundtracks and other RW information? — You don't get it. This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm the surgeon. 07:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Winter and Merry X-mas theme Hello RRabbit, do you have an idea for Winter theme right now? Or you are working on it? Please tell me soon, today is Dec. 1 •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 14:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Topher said he would change it tonight, but I haven't seen him yet. I will keep working on the newsletter and see if he shows up to do it. Blog Comment Delete Request On my blog post on the Proposed Chat rules someone added a conpletely off topic comment, for which I replaced all the text as Removed for off topic discussion (then signed it) could you delete this post? also, would it be possible for Rollbacks to get this ability so we do not have to come to you every single time? (If we can and I can't figure out how, please do tell me so I may learn) -Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 18:40, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Help Dude. Can you unbanned me from chat? Because it was a mistake, I have nothing to do with it. I'm sorry. Please help me. I didn't do anything at chat room. Disneydude94 23:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC)disneydude94Disneydude94 23:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello How long had we last got in touch? Half a year? A year? I don't know. :P Anyways, how was things? I've been off from the Wiki business for a while, and ain't considering to be anymore active as I used to be for the past days. Fanon's been going down the progress bar. Also, has this wiki been flodded with pony? That's all I wanted to know; I just want to see if the admins here do a better job to not let the ponies flood all parts of the place. Anyways, see ya round. Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About Since you, SuperFlash101, and Topher208, were here since 2008 and know a lot about this wiki's history, I was wondering if you could contribute here. It was meant to expand the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About page. I was going to edit the About page itself, but I realized my knowledge wasn't enough and new users could get confused if I edited the About page continuously so I used a sandbox instead, using Bulbapedia's page for a head start. Thanks for reading this message. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 08:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Main Page skin There's something wrong with the "Site Notices" board skin on the homepage sidebar it's orange not holiday red please respond. 12:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Trolypac Just removed EVERYTHING from A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas. I thinks he needs a 1 day removal of his editing priveledges. sorry if I spelled it wrong. I warned User:Trolypac already. : I hadn't do anything...I promiss... I hadn't blanked anything in porpouse...(crying) I hadn't do anything...please... this (the wiki) is one of the few places where I find...like in home.... don't send me out of the wiki....please....PAC O'er and Out! 15:30, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't mind the troll, Trolypac. RRabbit42 knows what to do in this situation. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 15:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) The edit history shows that no one blanked the page during the past week. Individual pieces of information were added and removed, which happens on every page. So, no action needs to be taken against Trolypac. However, since this was a false accusation, you left a warning on his page and you wanted him blocked for a day, what do you, anonymous user at 74.111.185.203, think is the appropriate step to take against someone who makes a false accusation? Blocked for that same day? Blocked for the next-higher length of time if they've been blocked before? You were blocked for two weeks last month so the next setting is one month. Do I block you, or will you take this opportunity to change and make better edits? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) In case you were wondering... I promoted you to sysop on Jimmy Neutron Wiki. Is that okay? I did it because you seem to be a great big help there. By the way, do you know a lot about Jimmy Neutron? Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:17, December 4, 2011 (UTC) : I used to watch that pretty regularly. Right now, it's usually not on at a time when I'm home, but if I spot an episode in the TV listings, I'll watch it. : You've already seen the logo I came up for the JN Wiki. I noticed that the one you had said "Newtron", so rather than trying to fix it, I came up with something new. I can try to stop by and do some cleanup. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) PnF Merchandise, Part 2 Since my first merchandise-related post, I've spotted some new ones. More specifically pajamas, lounge pants, and (if I remember correctly) a shirt for boys. Anyways.... Today (December 7), I found a Phineas and Ferb Christmas wrapping paper at Walmart. It has a navy blue background with Phineas, Ferb, and Agent P on it. The boys are wearing their winter clothes from "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", which means Agent P is in the Christmas lights "trap". Also there's Christmas trees "and a partridge on a Perry!" in white font. By the way, should I upload a picture of the acrylic magnets? I would've had done it sooner, but I eventually forgot about it. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 05:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : I just looked at the wrapping paper as my mom did bought one and realized I made a mistake on the background color. It's actually red instead of navy blue. {facepalms} ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 19:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for telling me about that. I stopped by Walmart tonight and found the last roll of that wrapping paper. They also happened to be playing Christmas is Starting Now as I reached the Christmas section of the store. :: Any time you get an item, go ahead and upload a picture of it and add it to the Merchandise Portal. I'm behind on adding mine because I keep reviewing them in the newsletters. But, I have quite a bit more that I've bought recently. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: I finally uploaded a picture of the acrylic magnets. I apologize about the light from my reading lamp, though. As for the other items I've noticed, I'll add them to the Merchandise Portal. Although it looks like I need to add a Christmas section for the wrapping paper (as well as possibly taking and uploading a picture of it). ~KinHikari "And a partridge on a Perry!" 19:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Update: Uploaded a picture of the wrapping paper. ~KinHikari "And a partridge on a Perry!" 22:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: 'Update #2: '''I've added the aforementioned section in its proper page. ~KinHikari "And a partridge on a Perry!" 22:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics Should we have the lyrics removed on this wiki? Another user on DisneyWiki wants the lyrics down for this reason: ''DisneyWiki is not a lyric website, nor is it legally licensed to provide them. Do not post lyrics on DisneyWiki. Have a Very Perry Christmas and a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 22:53, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : If DisneyWiki has had lyrics for a long time and someone wants to make a major change to the wiki by getting rid of them, then that's a situation that should be proposed in a forum. Then the community members review it and cast their vote. : As to whether or not it's allowed, I'm sure the music industry would say no because they have definite ideas about wanting to control things, but they don't always realize that lyrics generate interest in their products (songs and albums) and that leads to additional sales. There are many, many sites that provide lyrics, such as one wiki with over a million pages on it, so there are bigger fish to fry than Disney Wiki if it actually becomes a problem. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Isabella and Lego Liker‎‎ She block me from chat. She give no reason and delete my message to her. : I have unbanned you. Have a Very Perry Christmas and a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 02:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Cliptastic Countdown Uh huh, comments on the Cliptastic Countdown and discussion on what songs you voted for are now on a blog post that was locked last year. ... ---****--- Roads 16:33,12/19/2011